


Potential Grand-Somethings

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 Round Two - Team Discipline [8]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rosie?” / “Mmmgh—Lark, it’s nearly dawn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential Grand-Somethings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “Rosie?”

            “Mmmgh—Lark, it’s nearly dawn.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “’s…fine. Teaches me not to sleep with birds of the evening.”

            “You could…sleep in…”

            “Hands where I can’t feel them, Lark, you pest! I have morning service. Which raises the question: _why_ am I awake?”

            “Do you remember the time—”

            “Oh, for Mila’s grain, Lark, have you woken me up for _nostalgia?_ ”

            “…I…Sandry…Sandry enters her twentieth summer today.”

            “…you’re forgiven, and I should have known. What are we remembering?”

            “Do you remember when the four snuck alcohol from the kitchens and blew up that old shed, all the while thinking we didn’t know?”

            “Or that we spelled the area around the shed? I do. Glad they learned their lesson just the once; Winding Circle has a limited number of sheds…”

            “They grow up so fast, Rosie.”

            “It only seems that way to us because we miss the smelly nappy phase and endless hair-pulling tantrum years…”

            “Rosie.”

            “…they grow up fast, yes, Lark. They do. I still imagine the scuffling sound of eight feet on the roof.”

            “We’ll never have another set like them. They were…”

            “Special.”

            “Special. Not to say we shouldn’t value all _other_ children, Rosie.”

            “If this is turning to preaching, I’m going back to sleep.”

            “…Rosie?”

            “Lark.”

            “Twenty summers. Any year, baby Sandries could arrive at our doorstep—”

            “—alternately hiding her heritage and using it as stilts to put others in place—”

            “—as could children of the others, Daja included. Rosie, we could be _grand_ …well, grand-something-like-parents.”

            “You best keep me up all night now, Lark, or I’m going to have nightmares—worse than Gyongxe. Spawn of Briar. My plants would never find rest again. Or a toddler Tris! Green Man’s flagging patience, _I’d_ never rest again!”

            “Any child of Daja’s would keep them in line.”

            “There is that.”

            “Thank you for remembering, Rosie. It is a…bigger day than I had anticipated, in my heart.”

            “I understand. Goose Moon was not so long ago. Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

            “Weaving bandages, checking supplies, meeting with Water—”

            “Bow out. Go to Summersea, visit Sandry; she won’t mind you unannounced. You know I don’t advocate shirking responsibilities lightly, Lark, but for your own sake _go_.”

            “Yes Rosie. …is that your hand?”

            “If it were someone else’s I would have reason for concern…”

            “I thought you had to sleep…?”

            “Shh, Lark. I’m warding off nightmares.”

            “Oh. _I_ can help with that.”

            “You’d better: you’re to blame.”

            “You were a mother too—”

            “—and I’d rather not be reminded of it presently. _Shh_ , Lark! Nostalgia over, present happening.”

            “Yes Rosie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (:


End file.
